Love's Unexpected Arrow
by ChaoticByDesign
Summary: Sometimes when life falls apart, love falls into place.  Dragon Age II, post game. Female mage Hawke & Sebastian centric story
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The Dragon Age universe belongs to Bioware, along with all recognizable characters._**

**_Like many, I was disappointed in the lack of a true romantic ending for a female Hawke and Sebastian in Dragon Age II, so I decided to remedy that with a post game story. _****_Future chapters will contain mature romantic content. _****_Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was silent and tense as Adrianna Hawke and her companions walked the main road leading away from Kirkwall. In the end, it hadn't really mattered that they had been fighting to save the Circle mages from a slaughter they had done nothing to deserve. It had still been a bloodbath. Mages and Templars alike lay dead in the Gallows and the politics of it all seemed insignificant when weighed against that much death.<p>

Behind the group, the city was cast in a sickly orange glow due to the number of fires that still burned in the aftermath of the Chantry's destruction. Hawke didn't dare look back, fearing that the sight of the city would push her anger into a full blown rage that would not bode well for Anders' well being. As it was, she simply seethed silently as she walked, wondering, not for the first time, if sparing his life had been a mistake. Only yesterday he had been her lover, the man who had managed to crumble the walls around her fiercely guarded heart. His betrayal, however, had torn apart more than just the Chantry and when she looked at him now, all she felt was anger and disgust.

Giving up the main road in favor of a narrower forest path that provided more cover, the silent group traveled for several hours before Adrianna finally decided that it was safe enough to make camp. It didn't take long to find a suitable clearing and set up their tents, but even as the group gathered around a small fire, the air among them remained heavy with tense anticipation.

"I wish Isabella had been able to come with us." Merrill finally broke the silence, lamenting over the departure of their pirate friend, who had sailed away on her ship almost immediately after the battle. "If she were here, she would have some bawdy story or joke to tell that would make everyone laugh."

"A joke or story I would inevitably end up having to explain to you." Varric interjected with a good natured roll of his eyes. "Do you know how awkward that is, Daisy? It's like having to explain where babies come from to my little sister."

"But you don't have a sister, Varric." Merrill replied with a curious cock of her head, missing the point entirely.

"No, but if I did, I suspect she'd be just like you… only shorter and a dwarf."

Everyone laughed then, even Hawke, and the blanket of tension that had been hovering over them since leaving the city seemed to lift a little. Sitting next to Donnic, Aveline shook her head ruefully at Merrill and Varric before looking to Hawke expectantly.

"So where do we go from here?"

Adrianna was silent for a couple moments as she considered how to best answer that question. It was something she had considered at length while they had been traveling, but she knew her companions would not be entirely pleased with what she had planned. Finally, she just decided on simple honesty. Her friends deserved that much at least. She steadfastly ignored Anders, but she met the eyes of each of the others in turn, a sad smile touching her face as she spoke her next words.

"Where you go from here is your own decision to make, because I'm afraid this is where we part ways. Where I am going… I cannot allow any of you to follow."

"And where would that be, Hawke?" Varric asked, lifting a curious eyebrow after a moment of shocked silence had passed over the group.

"Starkhaven. I have to talk to Sebastian."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Aveline frowned. "He was not exactly in his right frame of mind when he left Kirkwall."

A purposely phrased understatement. Sebastian had been absolutely furious when Hawke had refused to kill Anders for what he had done and had vowed to bring the full force of Starkhaven's soldiers against Kirkwall in retribution for the destruction of the Chantry. The Grand Cleric Elthina had been like a mother to him and her death had driven the exiled prince nearly to the brink of madness.

"I'm quite certain it's _not _wise, but his state of mind is exactly why I need to talk to him." Adrianna sighed. "I have to try… before he does something I know he'll regret."

"And you are certain you wish to go alone?" Fenris asked, frowning. "You are a powerful mage, but even you can't stand against all of Starkhaven."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. Sebastian and I were friends once and I helped him avenge the murder of his family. Hopefully he'll at least hear me out."

Not surprisingly, her friends continued to try and talk her into allowing one or more of them to travel with her, but Hawke was immovable. It wasn't a matter of trust. These people had followed her into the Deep Roads and all over the Free Marches, becoming her closest friends and allies along the way. She trusted them with her life and leaving them would break whatever was left of her heart, but she could not, in good conscience, ask them to join her in her next endeavor… not when she knew that going to Starkhaven might very well be a one way trip.

Only one person was silent during all of this. Anders. He had wisely kept his distance from Hawke since leaving Kirkwall, walking a few steps behind the group. The discussion about Starkhaven made him frown from where he sat apart from everyone else, but he continued to hold his tongue, which Adrianna was thankful for. She still didn't trust herself to control her temper when it came to him and the last thing she wanted to do was have a shouting match in front of the others.

"Get some rest." She finally told all of them, forestalling any further discussion about her trip to Starkhaven. "I know you all need it."

Hawke retired to her own tent, but she didn't sleep. Instead, she removed a quill, ink and parchment from her pack and began to write letters to each of her friends. Unable to put them or herself through the agonizing process of saying goodbye, she intended on slipping away while everyone slept, but she couldn't leave without leaving something behind to tell them how much they had each meant to her. It was a tearful process, but by the time she was finished writing, the camp was silent.

Careful not to wake anyone, Hawke quickly broke down her tent and gathered the few items she had taken with her from Kirkwall. Slinging the two packs over her shoulders, she tucked the letters into the pocket of Varric's jacket where it hung on a tree branch, knowing the dwarf would find them in the morning and be kind enough to distribute them.

"Goodbye."

Hawke whispered softly, her eyes burning with tears before she slipped into the trees and allowed the darkness to swallow her. When she made it back out to the main road, however, she found someone waiting for her. If it had been up to her, she would have just walked past Anders without a word of explanation, but the other mage put himself in her path and wouldn't budge.

"Going to Starkhaven is a mistake." He said with a frown, finally speaking his mind now that he had a moment alone with her. "Sebastian is as likely to kill you on the spot as he is to talk to you."

"Perhaps, but what choice do I have? Someone has to clean up the mess you created." Adrianna's voice was quiet, but as cold as ice as she looked at the man she used to love. "If Starkhaven soldiers march on Kirkwall, the death toll will be catastrophic. I cannot allow more innocent people to die."

"And what about me? I know you're angry about what happened at the Chantry, but does what we have mean so little to you that you would just walk away without a second glance?"

The almost petulant sound of his voice set her teeth on edge and it was all she could do to keep from slapping him. "How _dare_ you! What we had meant _everything _to me! Clearly, however, it meant nothing to _you_. You lied to me and tricked me into helping you plant a bomb in the Chantry. Because of you, the blood of the innocent is on my hands and I have to live with that! Why in the name of all that's holy would I want to stay with you?"

"Don't do this." Anders ignored the question and reached out to grasp her shoulders, as if he could hold her in place and keep her from going. "Please, Adrianna, I'm begging you."

"Don't _touch_ me!" Her voice a venomous hiss, Hawke pulled herself from his grasp and used a bit of force magic to send him stumbling back several steps. "Lay a hand on me _ever _again and Maker as my witness, I swear you won't get it back."

Anders had the audacity to look surprised for just a moment, but then understanding appeared to dawn on him. Hawke wasn't ever going to forgive him. Whatever affection she had once felt for him was gone, buried somewhere in the rubble of the Chantry. His shoulders slumped slightly in defeat and he shook his head slightly before speaking in an almost broken tone.

"Why did you bother sparing my life, if you despise me so much?"

"Trust me, I've lost count of the number of times I've asked myself that same question."

Hawke took no pleasure in the flinch of pain her statement caused him, but she didn't regret her words either. After losing Bethany, Carver and her mother, Anders' love had been what kept her sane, so to have him betray her was more than she could bear. Her heart, once so full of love and life, felt like a hollow shell now, kept from crumbling only by the sheer force of her will.

"Stay away from me, Anders. I never want to see you again."

This time, he didn't try to stop her from brushing past him and Adrianna never looked back as she began the long trek toward Starkhaven. She knew all too well that Anders might be right about Sebastian killing her, but if her death would satisfy the prince's need for revenge and spare the innocent people of Kirkwall more suffering, then it was a price Hawke would pay gladly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to stormewolf for the kind review and thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my writing thus far. You guys are awesome!_

* * *

><p>Sitting in his private study, Sebastian stared at the documents spread across the surface of the polished mahogany desk without really seeing them. His cousin Goran had recognized him as the rightful heir and stepped down from the throne without a fight, but had left an absolute mess for the new prince to clean up. There were noble invitations to answer, trade agreements to go over and Starkhaven's finances were in complete disarray. It was going to take Sebastian weeks to sort all of it out, which was a frustrating notion when all he really wanted to do was march every soldier in the city back to Kirkwall.<p>

Leaning back in his chair, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily. Sleep was an elusive thing these days, as every time he closed his eyes, he was forced to watch again, helpless, as the Chantry exploded, killing Grand Cleric Elthina and countless other innocents. It was a nightmare made real and turned into a nightmare again as he relived those horrifying moments over and over again in his own mind.

Adding insult to injury, the one person he had trusted to see justice done had allowed the man responsible to walk free. He would hate Anders until the day he died, but he almost despised Hawke more for betraying his trust and allowing a murderer to live. At one time, he had fancied himself in love with Adrianna Hawke, but her relationship with Anders and his own devotion to the Chantry had kept him from admitting or acting upon his feelings. Now when he thought of her, however, all he felt was a fury that was becoming harder and harder to contain. Maker willing, she would be forced to stand before him again one day and answer for her part in what had happened that day. He would see justice done, one way or another.

What the prince didn't realize was that he would have his opportunity for justice sooner than he thought.

As she made her way through the gate, Hawke took in the city of with a touch of awe. For all its grandeur, Hightown in Kirkwall looked like a slum compared to the elegance of Starkhaven. The wide streets were paved with granite cobblestones and every large courtyard had a shining white marble fountain at its center. All the buildings were made of the same crisp white stone and finely woven banners showing the Vael family crest hung at regular intervals along the streets.

Everywhere she looked, Adrianna saw women in expensive silk dresses and she couldn't help but pluck self-consciously at her travel worn and dusty robes. She had never cared all that much for keeping up with current fashion, but when faced with the disdainful glances of the ladies of Starkhaven, she couldn't help but feel drab and out of place.

"The nobles of Kirkwall look like peasants compared to these people."

She remarked softly to the mabari at her side and Argo whined softly in reply, feeling just as uncomfortable as his master. However, they hadn't come here to impress anyone, so Hawke continued past all the fine clothing shops without pausing. Sebastian wasn't going to be happy to see her regardless of what she was wearing. Preferring to just face her reason for coming here head on, Adrianna didn't even stop at any of the various inns she passed, although her grumbling stomach would have welcomed a hot meal.

After a few wrong turns and a bit of backtracking, Adrianna finally managed to reach the royal palace, but she passed by the front gate without pause, knowing she had no chance of getting in that way. Instead, she took a hint from some rogues she knew and followed the high wall surrounding the property until she found a small, worn door that had been mostly obscured by the lush vines. A touch of force magic broke the rusted lock and Hawke quickly slipped inside, finding herself inside a lush garden where the jasmine was in full bloom.

Her plan was to try and get into the palace without being seen so that perhaps she could manage a private conversation with Sebastian without his guards getting involved. However, even the best laid plans had a way of going wrong and Hawke barely made it two steps before an arrow seemed to come out of nowhere, piercing the loose fabric of her sleeve and pinning it to the trunk of the tree she had been passing.

With two soldiers following him and his bow in hand, Sebastian strode purposely through what was supposed to be his private gardens. He had thought himself dreaming when he had looked out his window and seen a woman who looked remarkably like Hawke try and sneak onto his property, but as he got closer, there was no mistaking it.

Adrianna had the weary and dusty look of someone who had been traveling for a while, but it did little to diminish the beauty that had once haunted his dreams. Her raven hair framed her face and fell over her shoulders in soft waves while vibrant green eyes regarded him in calm expectation, waiting.

"Hawke." His voice was cold and clipped when he finally spoke. "What are you doing here? And where is Anders?"

Pulling free the arrow that had pinned her sleeve to the tree, Hawke regarded Sebastian in silence for a moment. So much about him was the same, from the polished white shine of his armor to his auburn air and the handsome angles of his face. His cerulean eyes, however, once filled with warmth, were as cold as the winter as he looked at her now.

"I came here because I needed to speak with you. As for Anders, I don't know." She answered him honestly, a flicker of hurt betrayal crossing her face at mention of the other mage. "There is nothing between us any longer. I haven't seen him since leaving Kirkwall."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

Sebastian sneered at her and Adrianna shook her head sadly, thinking that the harsh expression seemed very out of place on his normally kind face. It had been weeks since the destruction of Kirkwall's Chantry, but if anything, he appeared even more angry. She couldn't blame him for that, but she also didn't appreciate his insinuation that she was lying about Anders. Frowning indignantly, she met his blue eyes firmly.

"I realize we did not part ways on the best of terms, Sebastian, but in all the time you have known me, when have I _ever_ lied to you?"

"How about the night when you told me you would help keep Grand Cleric Elthina safe?" Sebastian replied, his voice dangerously quiet. "You swore to me that you would do everything in your power to protect her and then you helped Anders kill her!"

His words hung ominously in the air for a moment before his guards seemed to remember themselves and drew their blades. Argo had been sitting silently at Hawke's side throughout the exchange, but the threatening action made a deep growl rise up in the mabari's throat. Taking a slow step back, Adrianna gathered her magic in case she had to defend herself, but before she could do anything, her mana was abruptly stripped from her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Sebastian's guards, realizing too late that they were more than just soldiers… they were Templars. Without her magic, she had only words to defend herself with and she wasn't sure they would be enough.

"Sebastian, you must believe me, I had no idea what Anders was going to do. Whatever part I played in Elthina's death, it was not a willing one."

"Enough! I will hear no more of your lies or excuses." His voice was cutting, his brogue thicker than usual under the weight of his anger. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't have my men cut you down where you stand."

Argo's growl became a full-fledged snarl at the threat, his white teeth bared furiously, but a touch of Hawke's hand silenced him. Seeing no hope of compromise in Sebastian's eyes, she stepped slowly forward, her hands held out away from her sides with palms open in a gesture of surrender.

"I will not deny you the retribution you seek, but I beg of you, let this be the end of it. Do not march your forces against Kirkwall. The people there have suffered enough. Please, Sebastian… do not punish an entire city of innocents for the actions of one man. It's not who you are and it's not what Elthina would have wanted."

"Don't you dare speak her name to me after what you and Anders did!" He replied sharply before glancing to the Templars. "Take her to the dungeons."

A sharp command from Adrianna kept Argo from attacking, but the mabari's continued growls made his displeasure clear as his master offered no resistance against the men who took her roughly by the arms. Hawke still had hope that Sebastian might come to see reason, but for now she simply had to endure. Meeting the prince's eyes, she made one more request before she was led away.

"We were friends once, so I hope you will do me one final kindness. Take care of Argo for me. I do not wish for him to be alone."

Understanding the wishes of his master, Argo trotted obediently over to Sebastian, but he gave the prince an accusing look before sitting down beside him. Turning his gaze back to the retreating forms of Adrianna and the Templars, the mabari whined pitifully, the sound not unlike the quiet sobbing of a child that had lost his mother. Only once his master had disappeared from sight did Argo throw back his head in a heartbroken howl that echoed through all of Starkhaven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to stormewolf and stoobzzwife for their kind reviews. I appreciate all of you who are taking the time to read my story. _

* * *

><p>Despite his need to avenge Elthina's death, Sebastian just couldn't bring himself to order Hawke's execution. Every morning, one of the Templars would come to his chambers and ask him to send for the executioner, but every time, his answer was the same. <em>Not today.<em>

At first, he told himself it was because he was using her as bait to lure Anders out of hiding, but after two weeks had passed with no sign of the former Grey Warden, the prince started to doubt himself. What if Adrianna had been telling the truth? What if she had split from Anders over what he had done?

Complicating things further, Argo was flat out refusing to forgive him for imprisoning Hawke. For the palace staff, the mabari would romp and play and he had already charmed several of the maids in to sneaking him bits of mutton or ham bones, but toward the prince, his demeanor was cold at best. Argo obeyed Sebastian's commands, but under no circumstances did he allow himself to be touched. Any attempts by the rogue to pet or scratch him were met with a growl or a sharp angry bark.

This morning, Argo was in a particularly foul mood and when the Templar came to ask Sebastian about Hawke, he began to growl, a low menacing sound that put everyone in the room on edge. He made no move to attack, but the growling continued until the Templar had been sent away with the same answer that the prince had been giving for weeks. The dog stared at the door the man exited through for several moments before finally trotting over to the small table where Sebastian was eating his breakfast.

"Hungry?"

Sebastian asked before tossing a small piece of ham down onto the floor, but Argo ignored the morsel. Instead, he fixed the price with his usual accusing gaze and barked once, the sound angry and questioning at the same time. Knowing what was on Argo's mind even though the dog couldn't speak, the prince sighed.

"Yes, I know I can't keep her in the dungeons forever. Would you prefer I just call the executioner and get it over with?"

Argo's snarl was vicious and immediate, his sharp white teeth bared furiously until the Sebastian held up his hands in surrender.

"Relax. I think you and I both know I'm not going to do that."

Sighing again, the rogue closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. He still felt so much anger over Elthina's death, but he knew in his heart that she would not have approved of his actions now. He could even almost hear her voice in his head, reprimanding him. _Sebastian, stop this madness. The Chantry cannot condone revenge._ He was no longer a brother of the faith, but he still held the Chantry's teaching in high regard. Perhaps it was time to start abiding by the ideals he claimed to live by.

"Come on, Argo. I think Hawke has done enough penance, don't you?"

The mabari barked happily before dashing out of the room, then paused at the top of the stairs and looked back as if to ask what was taking Sebastian so long.

Down in the dungeons, Hawke sat with her back against the cool stone wall of her cell, watching her current Templar guard warily. He was even more agitated than usual after returning from seeing Sebastian, muttering to himself about a lack of justice. Rumors about what had happened in Kirkwall had finally made their way to Starkhaven and the news about the death of so many Templars had not gone over well with the various men that served as her guards. None of them ever laid a hand on her, not daring to disobey the orders of their prince, but she could tell that Sebastian's lack of action was starting to wear on their patience. They didn't understand why the prince insisted on keeping her alive, and frankly, neither did she.

"Get up, mageling."

The derogatory term was used with a sneer as the Templar approached the bars that kept her prisoner, an almost wild determination in his eyes. Kept constantly stripped of her mana, Adrianna had no magic to call upon and could do nothing but obey as the man came into her cell and yanked her arms over her head, binding her wrists in shackles hanging from the ceiling. A crank along the wall pulled the shackles higher until her feet we're no longer touching the floor, putting painful pressure on her shoulders as she dangled helplessly.

"I may be stripped of my commission for disobeying the prince, but I swear by Andraste's holy name … you're going to pay for all those Templars you killed."

He hissed in her ear before using his dagger to cut her clothes from her body. Adrianna's heart was pounding in her chest and the cold air against her bare skin made her shiver, but she held her head high, refusing to show any fear as the man's eyes slid over her naked form.

"Nice… very nice. Maybe you and I will have a little fun before this is over with."

The Templar said lecherously and Hawke couldn't help but shudder in revulsion as he ran his hand over the bare skin of her hip, traveling upward over her stomach before he squeezed one of her breasts. Hawke felt bile rise in her throat at his touch, but she gathered what strength she had left and kneed him in the groin with as much force as she could manage, given her bound position. She felt a small thrill of victory when the Templar grunted and doubled over in pain, but then he backhanded her with enough force that she saw stars and tasted blood in her mouth.

The pain from his slap, however, paled in comparison to what came next as he pulled a horse crop from his belt and swung it with all his strength, the stiff leather connecting sharply against the skin of her back. She cried out once in surprised pain, but then she clenched her teeth and forced herself into silence as more whipping blows rained down on her back, legs and buttocks. She refused to give the Templar the satisfaction of hearing her scream, but she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face as the pain from each individual blow melded together into an agony unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

Sebastian came into the dungeons to a scene out of a nightmare. A bound Hawke was dangling nude and helpless from the ceiling of her cell while a Templar beat her mercilessly with a horse crop. The entire back side of her body showed the marks of the abuse, her skin criss-crossed in red welts from her shoulders all the way down to her ankles. Her cheeks were wet from tears, but she made no sound, which only seemed to infuriate the Templar and make him beat her harder.

"What in the name of the Maker is going on here?"

The prince's furious shout echoed in the dungeons, but before the surprised Templar could reply, the full weight of a charging mabari hound hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Argo was in a rage unlike anything anyone had ever seen and within seconds, the Templar was bleeding profusely from deep gashes in his arms, which he had thrown up to protect his throat. Despite his efforts, however, it would only be a matter of moments before the dog was able to get past his defenses and kill him.

"Argo. Stand down."

Hawke said wearily in a pain tightened voice, knowing that the Templar's death would cause more trouble than his miserable life was worth. Growling his displeasure, the mabari obediently ceased his attacks and stepped back, allowing the man to regain his feet. He remained standing only a moment, however, before a solid right hook from Sebastian knocked him to the ground again.

"Get out of my sight or I swear to the Maker that I will make you wish the mabari had killed you."

The rogue's voice was as cold as ice, the truth of his threat written along every furious line of his muscular form. As the Templar fled, Sebastian moved to the crank that controlled Hawke's shackles and she groaned softly in pained relief when her feet touched the floor, taking the strain off of her shoulders. Unfortunately, the shackles holding her arms over her head were the only thing keeping her standing, so when Sebastian released her wrists, her knees buckled. Instead of hitting the cold stones of the floor, however, she was caught by warm strong hands.

"It's all right, Hawke. I've got you." Sebastian's voice was soothing in her ear as he wrapped her carefully in his cloak. "Can you heal yourself?"

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper when she replied. "He stripped me of my mana."

As her vision dimmed, Adrianna looked at Sebastian's face and marveled for a moment at the concern she saw in his eyes before blissful unconsciousness claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to missema5, stoobzzwife, stormewolf and Xhian for their reviews. It makes my day when I see people enjoying my writing. _

_As for the rest of my readers, I appreciate you all very much. Try not to get spoiled by this chapter getting published only a day after the last. Updates won't always come this quickly. :-) _

* * *

><p>When Adrianna finally became aware of the world again, she found herself in one of the last places she might have expected. Instead of the cold stones of her dungeon cell, she was lying on her stomach on a soft mattress, her head resting on an even softer pillow. The scent of jasmine hung in the air and when she opened her eyes, it was to the sight of an open window that overlooked the gardens, where the flowering vines were in full bloom. Tucked under soft blankets, she almost sighed from the sheer comfort of it all, but then she tried to move and the reality of her situation came crashing down around her. The motion of trying to roll over sent pain shooting through her entire body and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her.<p>

"Easy, my lady…" Came a voice to her right before an elderly maid moved into Hawke's line of sight. "Do not try to move too much. You have been through quite an ordeal."

The maid's polite way of describing the mistreatment she had endured might almost have been humorous if Hawke hadn't been in so much pain. Reaching out to touch her mana, which had thankfully returned during the time she spent unconscious, Hawke cast a healing spell and sighed in relief as the pain faded. The sudden disappearance of the angry bruises that had covered her back, however, alarmed the maid and Adrianna smiled reassuringly at the woman as she sat up in bed, holding the sheets around herself to cover her nakedness.

"I guess Sebastian didn't mention that I was a mage?"

"N-no my lady." The woman stammered, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Be at peace, serah. I do not bite."

"Of course not, my lady." The woman shook her head, smiling apologetically as she regained her composure. "You caught me off guard, is all."

"My apologies. What is your name?"

"Melindra, my lady."

"A pleasure to meet you." Keeping the sheet wrapped around herself, Adrianna got to her feet and frowned at the weakness she felt in her limbs. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three days, my lady. You lost quite a bit of blood."

"Blood?"

Hawke asked in surprise, her eyebrows shooting upward. The beating she had received had been severe, but knew with absolute certainty that she hadn't been bleeding heavily. Wringing her hands in distress, the maid nodded.

"Yes, my lady. Your time in the dungeons had weakened you and I'm afraid the beating was just too much for your body to handle. You…" The other woman looked near tears as she struggled for the words. "You lost the baby."

"The… baby?" Adrianna felt her face drain of color.

"You didn't know?" Melindra was now almost beside herself with guilt and sorrow. "My lady, please forgive me for dropping such news on you in so callous a manner."

Hawke hardly heard the woman's desperate apology as her world seemed to spin around her. She had been pregnant… with Anders' baby. As the implications of that began to sink in, she felt bile rise in her throat and she barely managed to stumble to the chamber pot in the adjoining bathroom before she lost control of her stomach.

"My lady!"

Sitting on the floor after her stomach had stopped heaving, Adrianna took a shuddering breath. "I'm all right, Melindra. I just… need some time."

"Of course, my lady." The maid didn't seem convinced, but it was not her place to question. "I will have water brought up for a bath, as well as a meal."

"Thank you."

A short time later, a tray filled with fruit, fresh bread and slices of ham was sitting on a small table near the window of the bedchambers, but Hawke ignored it in favor of the large marble bathtub that had been filled with steaming water and scented with oils. Melindra or whoever had cared for her during her unconsciousness had obviously been kind enough to give her a sponge bath at some point, but she still felt grimy and her dark hair hung in greasy strings around her face.

Sinking into the water, Adrianna sighed as the warmth sank into her stiff limbs and the scent of roses and herbs filled her senses. Slowly and methodically, she washed her hair and used a sponge to scrub her skin clean, trying to focus on those simple motions rather than the disturbing thoughts swirling through her head.

"Hawke!"

Sebastian's arrival in her room as she was getting out of the tub was so abrupt that she dropped her towel with a sharp gasp of surprise. Feeling her cheeks color, she quickly picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself before fixing him with a stern glare.

"Sebastian Vael! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to knock?"

Hawke's scolding tone made Sebastian's gaze swing to her and his cerulean eyes widened at finding her standing dripping wet and clad only in a towel. For just a moment, he found himself transfixed by a droplet of water that rolled down her neck, tracing a wet path between the tops of her breasts before disappearing behind the towel, but then he remembered himself. Flushing a spectacular shade of red, he quickly turned his back.

"Forgive me. I didn't realize…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to push away the mental images of what was going on behind him as he heard fabric shifting while she dried herself off and dressed. "Melindra told me you were awake and I wanted to check on you."

"That's very kind of you… although I have to admit I am surprised by the sentiment, considering where I have spent most of my time the past several weeks." Her voice as weary, but held no condemnation, despite what she had endured. "You can turn around now."

When he turned, he found her decently clothed in a simple rose colored dressing gown, her hair hanging in clean, damp waves around her face. Green eyes framed by smoky lashes regarded him in curious silence and he found himself unable to look away.

"I was out of my mind with anger and grief when I imprisoned you." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. "I have wronged you grievously and I beg your forgiveness."

"There is nothing to forgive, Sebastian." Hawke shook her head after a moment of surprised silence, breaking his gaze as she moved to sit at the small table where the tray of food had been left for her. "Elthina was like a mother to you. I understand… and I would not have come here if I had not been willing to accept your wrath."

"Willing or not, you did not deserve it. After everything we have been through together and everything you have done for me, I should have trusted you enough to realize that you would have never been a willing participant in the Chantry's destruction."

Taking a seat across from her, Sebastian sighed. It would have almost been better if she had been furious at him. Her calm acceptance of what he had done to her only served to make his guilt weigh on him even more heavily. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts, however, when a grape bounced forcefully off his forehead.

"Stop beating yourself up, Sebastian." Adrianna said firmly, now that she had his attention. "What's done is done and I hold no ill will against you. Let it go."

"But…" This time, when she threw a grape at him, he caught it deftly before chuckling and inclining his head. "Very well. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, then perhaps I can learn to forgive myself as well."

"I'm glad you see things my way." She replied with a hint of her old humor.

"Did I have a choice?" He quipped, lifting a brow and she shook her head with a grin as she chewed on another grape.

"Not really."

For a moment, things were as they used to be as a companionable silence stretched out between them while Hawke ate. After a few minutes, however, Sebastian saw her fingers begin to tremble and she took in a ragged breath before abruptly rising to her feet. Her back to him, she stood looking out the window, her arms crossed almost protectively over her chest as she struggled with some unnamed emotion.

"Melindra told me about the child." He said quietly, guessing at the source of her distress. "I'm so sorry, Hawke."

"Maker forgive me, but I'm glad I lost the baby." Adrianna said after a long moment of silence, her back still turned to him.

"You don't mean that." He replied, but when she turned her gaze to him, he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. It horrifies me that I feel this way, but it was _his _child and given the fact that he was an abomination, I can't even be certain that it was a child at all." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away almost angrily, her voice becoming a whisper. "I hate him, Sebastian. I hate him so much. Anders made me love him then he used our relationship like a shield while he lied and manipulated me in order to accomplish his own murderous ends. You, Fenris and Avaline tried to warn me, but I didn't listen and now innocent people are dead… all because I believed in him. How could I have been such a fool?"

Sebastian wasn't sure what stunned him more, her raw admission of hatred for Anders or the tears that began rolling steadily down her face. Hawke was one of the strongest people he knew, but she seemed almost broken now as she put her face in her hands and wept silent, bitter tears. Drawn by a force he couldn't explain, he rose from the table and drew her into his arms, smoothing the hair on the back of her head soothingly with one hand.

Adrianna stiffened at first when she felt Sebastian's arms go around her, but the warm comfort he was offering proved to be her undoing and she buried her face against his shoulder as her tears came in earnest. Seeming to understand that words were meaningless in that moment, the prince said nothing, merely holding her as she cried for everything she had lost and everything she couldn't change. It was a long time before she regained control over her emotions and her eyes were puffy and red when she finally extracted herself from his embrace.

"I'm sorry for falling apart on you." She took a deep, calming breath as she brushed her fingers over the substantial damp spot on his shirt. "And I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

"It will dry." He smiled reassuringly. "Feel better?"

"Yes, surprisingly." She managed a small smile in return. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

He seemed about to say more, but the sound of a snuffling breath and a soft whine from the other side of the room's closed door drew their attention. Crossing the short distance, Sebastian opened the door then wisely got out of the way of the mabari that bounded into the room like an overgrown puppy. Argo's joy at seeing his master awake and unharmed was such that his entire rear end wiggled and he licked Adrianna's face enthusiastically when she crouched down in front of him.

"Hi, boy! Did you miss me?"

Argo's answer was a happy bark before licked her again and Hawke giggled, the carefree girlish sound making Sebastian smile.

"He's been very worried about you."

"That's because he's a good, sweet boy." She rubbed Argo's ears. "Aren't you? Aren't you my good sweet boy?"

The mabari barked in agreement and Adrianna smiled before taking a large piece of ham off of her food tray and holding it out to him. Taking great care not to nip her, Argo plucked the treat from her fingers with his teeth and chomped on it happily as his master retook her seat.

"What of the Templar?"

There was no need to explain which Templar she meant and Argo growled softly at the mention of the man who had beaten her. Rubbing the mabari's head reassuringly, Adrianna's eyes turned to Sebastian as he sat across from her once more.

"The Grand Cleric was not pleased when she learned what he did to you. She stripped him of his commission and I exiled him from Starkhaven." When Hawke nodded but said nothing, he continued. "Honestly, I'm surprised you allowed him to live in the first place. Argo would have killed him if you had allowed it."

"He will have to answer for the things he's done one day and I am willing to leave that justice to the Maker. I have enough blood on my hands to last three lifetimes." She signed wearily. "Besides, the death of another Templar would have only fanned the flames of unrest about mages in the Free Marches. I do not wish to make things more difficult than they already are. As it is, the lives of mages are likely to get worse for before they get better."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know." Adrianna's expression turned wry. "I didn't exactly plan on becoming the symbolic spearhead for a mage uprising."

"Perhaps not, but you can still use that to your advantage." Sebastian replied, an idea forming in his mind.

"How so?"

"Starkhaven has always had close ties to the Chantry. Stay here and show how mages and the Chantry can co-exist peacefully. You're a natural leader, Hawke. People will follow the example you set."

"It is worth a try, I suppose." Adrianna nodded, her expression thoughtful. "I will go out into the city later to see what I can do about finding more permanent accommodations."

"Nonsense. I insist you stay here as my guest." He smiled and held up a hand to forestall her protests. "Please, Hawke, allow me to do this as a way of making up for not trusting you. Besides, it will be nice to have someone around who just sees me as Sebastian the man rather than Sebastian, Prince of Starkhaven."

Hawke nodded, a slightly wicked smile teasing her lips. "As you wish, your Highness."

Sebastian's sigh was long suffering, but there was mirth in his blue eyes as he shook his head ruefully. "I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"

"Probably." Adrianna quipped with a grin. "But you have to admit, having me around is never boring."

"And thank the Maker for that."


	5. Chapter 5

_A special thank you to my reviewers, stormewolf, LunaIlluminara, Alaskantiger and Xhian. Your comments and critiques are appreciated! And, of course, thank you to all of you who are following and reading my story. _

* * *

><p>Over the next three months, Sebastian found himself in awe of Hawke as she took his half baked idea of changing the perception of mages and put it into action. Showing a surprising grasp of politics, she started with the commoners of Starkhaven, understanding almost by instinct that while the nobility held the power, it was the heart of the common man that could sway nations. With Argo at her side, she ventured out into the city each morning, performing tasks and providing aid to anyone she found in need, often not returning to the palace until well after nightfall.<p>

Goran Vael had been an incapable ruler and criminals had taken advantage of the imbalance of power, moving into the city in alarming numbers. Pickpockets and bandits had become prevalent in even the wealthiest of districts, making every Starkhaven citizen wary of walking the streets without protection. Working with the city guard, Adrianna had sought out the criminals with an almost single minded determination, killing the vicious ones and sending the rest running from Starkhaven with their tail between their legs and their ass on fire.

Later, when children began suddenly disappearing from the poorer areas of the city, Hawke had suspected slavers and worked tirelessly for three days to track them down, hardly sleeping as she followed every clue and lead until she found the missing kids. There had been cheering for her in the streets the day she had strolled into the market with a motley crew of boys and girls trailing along behind her.

Under the watchful eyes of the Templars, she had even begun volunteering at the Chantry twice a week, providing potions and healing magic free of charge to anyone in need of either. Hers soon became a household name and it wasn't long before even some of the nobles began calling on her when faced with a problem, injury or illness they could not deal with themselves. She was a force of nature, unforgiving when she had to be, but as gentle as a spring wind when the situation called for it and Sebastian wasn't certain how anyone resisted her charm. Maker knew he couldn't.

The secret affections that he had harbored for so long in Kirkwall had never really gone away and the longer Hawke was in Starkhaven, the harder it became for him to ignore them. His eyes were drawn to her whenever he thought she wasn't looking, tracing the flawless angles of her features and the graceful lines of her form, his fingers itching to bury themselves into the raven waves of her hair, which he imagined would feel like silk. His daydreams were foolish, perhaps, considering she had never shown any interest in him above friendship, but if he was honest with himself, he knew he was falling in love with her all over again.

After waking early one morning from a dream of her that left him hard and restless with unsatisfied desires, he ventured out into the gardens, hoping a bit of archery practice would help clear his head. Instead of quiet solitude, however, he found Hawke already there with, much to his surprise, a bow in her hands. Her grip was all wrong and the angle of her elbow was too high when she pulled back the string, so he wasn't surprised when the arrow flew off in an unsteady arc that wasn't anywhere near the target she was aiming for.

"Flaming balls of nug shit…"

By the frustration in her voice, Sebastian could tell she had been at this awhile and he couldn't help but chuckle at her colorful curse. His amusement brought green eyes swinging to him in a hurry and she flushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you were interested in archery." He grinned a bit and she turned even deeper shade of pink.

"Well, after what happened with that Templar, I thought it might be good to learn an alternate way of defending myself in the event that I can't rely on my magic." She glanced at the number of arrows that were stuck into everything but the targets and sighed. "It's not going very well."

"You could have asked me for help." His tone was more amused than reprimanding.

She smiled sheepishly. "I know, but I wasn't sure I wanted to make an absolute fool of myself in front of the best archer in the Free Marches."

Sebastian felt himself blush slightly at the compliment, but he shook his head. "There's nothing foolish about wanting to learn. Here, let me show you."

When Sebastian stepped up behind her, his chest almost touching her back and his arms on either side of her shoulders, Adrianna felt her breath catch in her throat. The gentle touches of his hands at her wrist and elbow as he helped adjust her grip on the bow were completely innocent in their intent, but there was no mistaking the warmth of desire that moved over her skin.

"Ok, now pull the bowstring back until it touches your cheek, but don't let your elbow come up. Set your aim, then when you're ready, release."

His voice was soft and close to her ear, the warmth of his breath teasing her skin and it was all Hawke could do not to shiver as she obeyed his instructions almost numbly. Releasing the bowstring, she was pleasantly surprised when her arrow flew, more or less, in a straight line and struck the target several inches off center.

"Nicely done!"

He congratulated her and she smiled in return, trying to calm the racing of her heart as he stepped back from her. Had she entirely lost her mind? This was Sebastian… the pious gentleman who had never been anything but brotherly to her in his affections. Up until this moment, she had always thought of him as a platonic friend and confidant, but she couldn't deny what his touch had done to her and it scared her to death. She held no love for Anders anymore, but his betrayal had left scars on her heart that she wasn't sure would ever entirely heal.

"Thank you." She said, still smiling as she pushed her thoughts away forcefully. "I'll know I'll never have your skill, but if I can manage to hit my target more often than not, I'll be happy."

"You've got excellent aim. I've seen it in how you throw your spells. You just need more practice with the bow."

Sebastian replied before taking up a position in front of the next target and Hawke was unable to look away as he took his aim and put an arrow dead center. She had always been somewhat in awe of his skill. His weapon was like an extension of his arm and he wielded it as effortlessly as he used the limb that held it. In all the time she had known him, she had never seen him miss a target he was aiming for, a fact that had saved her life more than once. With a single minded focus, he drew back the string on his bow and let another arrow fly, striking the one already in the target with perfect precision and cleanly splitting the first arrow in half.

"Show off."

She teased him and was rewarded with a sheepish grin in reply. They both fell into silence then as each turned their attention to the targets ahead of them. Hawke continued to practice the techniques Sebastian had shown her with the bow for awhile, but when her arm started to get tired, she put the weapon aside and switched to what she knew best. Magic. She flung small spells at the target in rapid fire succession, each one hitting the target cleanly in the center.

"Now what did that poor target ever do to you, I wonder?"

The unexpected voice made Adrianna turn, electricity crackling between her fingertips for a moment before she released her magic and coolly regarded the man who had spoken. He was perhaps only ten years her senior, but a hint of grey was already starting to show in the hair at his temples and he held himself with an arrogant air that would have made a noble proud. He, however, was not a noble, as evidenced by the enchanted robes he wore and the staff on his back.

"Hawke, this is Rafael. He arrived yesterday from the Circle in Orlais." Sebastian offered the introduction and an explanation as he came to stand beside her. "The Vael family has always had a Circle liaison at the palace and since Circle mages are a little difficult to locate in the Free Marches these days, the Divine Justina was kind enough to send someone."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that?" Rafael arched a brow at Hawke. "You're the Champion of Kirkwall, are you not? I have to admit, you're not exactly what I expected."

"Oh?" Her voice was mild as she held the other mage's gaze steadily. "And what were you expecting?"

"I don't know. For a slayer of Templars and Qunari, I suppose I expected something more than a mere apostate." The mage didn't even bother to hide his distain as he looked down his nose at her.

"That apostate could wipe the ground with you, Rafael." Sebastian remarked, sounding both annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Is that so?" The mage frowned at the backhanded insult then looked at Hawke. "What say you, _Champion_? Do you agree with the good Prince's assessment?"

"Save your posturing. I don't have to prove anything to anyone, least of all you." Adrianna replied with a roll of her eyes, refusing to be baited.

Rafael, however, was not willing to let the blow to his ego pass and his tone became biting. "Clearly, the stories of you are greatly exaggerated. After all, a mage so powerful as to defeat the Arishok in single combat would have been able to save her mother from the clutches of a single maleficarum."

Adrianna drew in a sharp breath, flinching as if struck before her eyes narrowed. This man _dared _to speak of her mother within only minutes of meeting her? Who in the name of Andraste did he think he was? When she spoke, her voice was dangerously calm, but her green eyes snapped with fury.

"You wish to test my skills? Fine. What do you propose?"

"A duel." Rafael smiled smugly, ignoring her anger. "No staves, just magic against magic. First mage who falls and is unable to rise loses."

A few moments later, the two mages stood facing one another across a small expanse of grass. Hawke felt it when Rafael embraced his mana, the surge of magical power like a tingle along her skin. However, when she made no move to embrace her own magic, she saw a flicker of uncertainty on her opponent's face and she took a certain amount of pleasure in knowing that she had already unsettled him.

A traditional mage duel was a very cut and dried affair where each opponent took turns casting spells at the other with almost clinical precision until a winner was decided. Having been taken from his family by Templars when he was six, Rafael was a Circle mage to the very fiber of his being, but Adrianna most certainly was not. Her father and her own experiences had trained her to improvise and to never, ever, remain in one spot for long. By the time her opponent had cast a fierce ice spell at her, she had already moved, rolling over the ground to duck behind a stone statue of Andraste as his spell washed harmlessly over the ground where she had been a moment before.

Casting from cover, Hawke used force magic to pick Rafael up and then slam him back down against the ground, following up with a small lightning spell that left the other mage unable to stand as his muscles twitched violently. He was otherwise unharmed physically, but the blow to his pride was substantial.

"You… ignored the… rules of engagement." He ground out with a scowl as Adrianna came to stand over him, the duel over as quickly as it had begun.

"I know of only one rule when it comes to going into battle. Survival." She crouched next to her prone opponent, her gaze steely. "This is the real world, not some Circle training session. Your enemies aren't going to just stand around waiting for you to hit them with your next spell. You keep moving or you die, it's as simple as that."

"I underestimated you." Rafael said, some of the anger in his eyes cooling as he regarded her with a thoughtful expression that almost bordered on respect.

"Most people do. It has worked to my advantage more than once." Hawke shrugged, helping the other mage to his feet then fixing him with a look of warning. "You don't know me, so I am willing to forgive and forget, but only once. Presume to speak to me of what happened to my mother again, however, and you will find out first hand just what this _apostate_ is capable of. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly."

Rafael offered a slight nod before departing the gardens, much of the arrogance gone from his posture. It would return, no doubt, but for the moment, at least, his confidence had been shaken. Sighing, Adrianna looked to Sebastian.

"My apologies. I do not wish to cause trouble with the palace's new resident mage, but I couldn't let what he said stand."

"You owe me no apology." The prince grinned, his blue eyes alight with mirth. "I enjoyed watching you knock his ego down a peg or two."

His amusement was infectious and Hawke felt a smile tug at the corners of her own mouth before she plucked at her robes, which had picked up several long green and brown streaks of grass and dirt from her brief tumble over the ground.

"Melindra is going to have a heart attack when she sees these grass stains. She just finished cleaning these robes yesterday."

"I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Chuckling, Sebastian reached out, his hand gentle on her face as he used his thumb to wipe away a smudge of dirt on her cheek. It was an innocent gesture, but his touch sent a tingle across her skin. His fingers were slightly calloused from the frequent use of his bow, but the friction was anything but unpleasant. Unbidden, her traitorous mind imagined what those fingers would feel like trailing over more sensitive areas of skin, but she pushed those thoughts away quickly, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"I should go get cleaned up."

She smiled to cover her sudden self-consciousness before she moved out of the gardens, forcing herself to walk despite the desperate hammering of her heart. Once inside the palace, however, she all but fled to her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against the wood as she tried to remember how to breathe.

Out in the garden, Sebastian stared at the doorway Hawke had disappeared through for several long moments, his expression one of quiet amazement. During his wild days as a youthful rake, he had been a shameless flirt and many women had fallen victim to his charming smile and honey-coated words. His womanizing ways were not something he was proud of now, but those experiences had taught him how to recognize the subtle signs of a woman's desire even when she was trying to hide it. A slight parting of the lips, a hitch in breath, the faintest coloring of the cheeks or the subtle pebbling of skin in gooseflesh even at the most innocent of touches all signaled that a woman's body was saying 'yes' even if her mind was saying 'no'.

He had thought himself imagining things when he had caught several of those signals from Hawke during the archery lesson, but her response to the graze of his thumb across her cheek had been very telling. When he had reached to brush away the smudge of dirt marring her otherwise perfect complexion, it had been a very deliberate act on his part. He had wanted to see how she would react and she had not disappointed him. For just a moment, she had been completely unguarded, her eyes bright with the unexpected need he had stirred within her.

The fact that she had fled from his presence told him she was conflicted and perhaps even afraid of what she was feeling, but the fact that she was feeling anything stirred a certain amount of hope in his chest. Adrianna wanted him. It might be little more than carnal desire at this point, but it was a start and that was enough. Gathering his bow, he returned to his own chambers with a roguish smile upon his lips as a plan began to form. He might have spent years in the Chantry, but he had not forgotten the subtle art of seducing a woman. It might take every technique he knew and every bit of charm he had, but he would find a way to win Hawke over. Unlike the women he had pursued during his youth, however, he wasn't just after her body. No, with Adrianna he wanted something much more precious. Her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

_A special thanks to my reviewers, Xhian, stormewolf, stoobzzwife, Alaskantiger, Silent Rumor and OrchidLurver. Your comments are inspiring._

_And of course, thank you to everyone who was patient enough to wait for this next update. I hope it doesn't disappoint._

* * *

><p>After the events in the garden, Hawke was understandably agitated. Her thoughts and emotions raced from one end of the spectrum to another, from irritation over Rafael to the muted pain of memory over how her mother died, only to shift inexorably back to Sebastian and the mixture of fear and desire he wrought in her. Never in her life had she felt so conflicted and it was absolutely maddening. Argo watched as she paced the length of her room like a caged animal, confused and anxious over her restlessness. With a soft whine, he put himself in her path and forced her to stop, looking up with a questioning gaze.<p>

"I'm all right, boy." Crouching in front of the mabari with a sigh, Adrianna rubbed his ears reassuringly. "It's just been a very strange morning."

The tolling of the Chantry's bell brought her to her feet again, but this time with purpose as she moved to the closet to find fresh robes to wear. A group of people looking for healing was undoubtedly already forming outside the Chantry and the Sisters would be expecting her. Gathering her staff and a satchel full of potions, Hawke made her way out of the palace, but came to an abrupt halt when she found Sebastian waiting for her in the front courtyard. His auburn hair was slightly windblown and her fingers twitched from the sudden insane desire to tame it with her hands.

"I thought I might join you at the Chantry this morning, if that's all right."

He said to her unasked question with a disarming smile, drawing her eyes to his mouth and making her wonder if his lips were as soft as they looked. Maker help her! It was almost as if she couldn't stop thinking about him in an intimate manner now that she had started. The idea of him staying with her while she healed the sick and injured was disconcerting. Would she even be able to focus enough to use her magic properly or would his presence drive her completely to distraction? Of course, she could express none of this to him and to refuse his company would have been downright rude, so she acquiesced with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

"You are more than welcome to come, if you like, although I doubt you will find it very exciting."

"I'm sure I can find a way to amuse myself."

His blue eyes were full of mirth and his words seemed to have some additional hidden meaning, but Hawke didn't dare speculate on what it might be lest her thoughts be drawn down yet another inappropriate path. Instead, she simply fell into step beside him as they made their way away from the palace, Argo trotting quietly behind them.

"I've been so busy trying to sort through the mess Goran left behind that I haven't been able to get out and enjoy the city or interact with its citizens." Sebastian continued as they walked. "I thought working with you at the Chantry today would be a good way to show the people of Starkhaven that they have a Prince that cares about them rather than just someone who rules from behind the palace walls."

"Admirable." Hawke nodded, but couldn't help but give him an amused sidelong glance. "But that's not the only reason you're doing this, is it? Admit it. You're bored."

"Maker forgive me, but yes." He grinned roguishly. "Developing a more effective tax system and dealing with land disputes between noble families doesn't exactly hold the daily excitement I've gotten used while following you around the past few years. You've spoiled me. I need the adventure you bring into my life."

His last words caused an odd little flutter in her stomach, but Adrianna ignored it. "I'm not sure today will qualify as an adventure, but I appreciate the help and I'm sure your people will enjoy seeing you out among them."

As they walked the streets of Starkhaven toward the Chantry, however, Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he saw people taking notice of Hawke as much as they did of him. Adults smiled and offered respectful nods in her direction while children waved enthusiastically every time they thought she looked their way.

"You've made quite the impression on people these past three months." He remarked and her bright smile in response to his words nearly took his breath away.

"I have to admit, I've been surprised by how well things have been going. Even the Templars are starting to come around. I wouldn't go so far as to say that they like me, but they have at least stopped watching as if they expect me to sprout horns at any moment."

"I don't know. You might look cute with horns."

Sebastian's amused remark was nonchalant, but Adrianna felt her cheeks color all the same. Damn that man! If she didn't know better, she would have thought he was flirting with her. That thought was enough to send an odd flutter through her stomach, but it was a foolish hope she didn't entertain for more than a brief moment.

When they arrived at the Chantry, Hawke was surprised to see that the courtyard was practically empty. Normally, at least a dozen people were waiting by the time she arrived, but instead of a small crowd, they found only Grand Cleric Fiona. In her early fifties with salt and pepper hair, Starkhaven's Grand Cleric was younger than Elthina had been, but she had a warm and kind demeanor that made her hard not to like.

"Serah Hawke, you arrive in good company this morning." Fiona remarked with a warm smile, inclining her head to the prince. "I am pleased that the Maker saw fit to lead you back to Starkhaven, Sebastian. You have already done much to ease the troubled minds of your people."

"Thank you. I hope to prove myself worthy of being their Prince." He replied respectfully and Fiona smiled approvingly before looking back to Hawke.

"Only a handful people were waiting this morning and their health concerns were minor, so I sent them home with some the healing potions you left with me. It is just as well. There is another matter that needs to be addressed. Please follow me."

Adrianna and Sebastian exchanged matching expressions of bewilderment, but neither of them spoke as they followed the Grand Cleric into the Chantry while Argo waited obediently outside. Fiona offered no explanation as she led them through the chapel and into her private living quarters where a familiar petite red-headed woman was waiting for them. Confusion gave way to shock and Hawke gaped foolishly at Leliana for a moment before gathering her composure as best she could.

"Sister Nightingale." Given the Grand Cleric's presence, she elected to use the redhead's title rather than her name. "This is… unexpected."

"Is it?" Leliana lifted a brow curiously. "I told you that if Kirkwall fell to magic, the Divine would have no choice but to act."

Her words sent Hawke's heart plummeting into her stomach, but it was Sebastian who spoke first, a frown marring his brow. "Does the Divine intend to go to war?"

"No, not yet." The former bard shook her head with an odd little half smile. "One of the Seekers of Truth had a rather enlightening conversation with one of your former companions. Varric was very forthcoming and it would appear that the events leading up to the tragedy in Kirkwall were not as simple as originally believed. Divine Justinia would prefer to avoid open conflict if possible."

"So what does the Divine intend?" Adrianna asked cautiously, mentally issuing a prayer of thanks for whatever Varric had told the Seeker.

"A compromise, of sorts. The Chantry's teachings about the dangers of magic are above question, but it has become clear that the current structure of the Circle of Magi and Templar Order no longer functions. Justinia believes that certain changes can be made that will allow mages some of the liberties they seek while still providing adequate protection for the people of Thedas against maleficarum. It is her hope that you will assist in this endeavor."

"I am honored, but I'm not certain how I can help. I have no ties to the Circle of Magi." Hawke replied after a moment of surprised silence.

"You will." Leliana's odd little half smile made a reappearance as she spoke her next words. "The Divine wishes for you to step into the role of First Enchanter and assist in the rebuilding of Starkhaven's Circle."

It was rare that someone could surprise Adrianna into speechlessness, but Leliana's proclamation managed to do exactly that. She looked a little like a fish out of water, her mouth opening and closing several times as she struggled for words that just didn't come. Thankfully, Sebastian came to her rescue, his expression thoughtful.

"It's an ingenious plan, Hawke. By becoming First Enchanter, you would not only wipe out your status as an apostate, but also put yourself in a better position to demonstrate how mages and the Chantry can work together peacefully."

"Exactly." Leliana smiled at Sebastian before looking to Adrianna once more. "Your name is on the lips of almost every mage in Thedas and the stance you choose to take in this conflict will influence countless others. If the new Starkhaven Circle, under your direction, can operate within the teachings of the Chantry while avoiding unnecessary oppression of mages, then everyone benefits and more drastic measures need not be taken."

"In other words, if I succeed, everyone wins, but if I fail, there will be holy war." Adrianna replied wryly, finally finding her voice. Sighing in sudden weariness, she relented. "If I do this, I want to choose the Templar that will become Knight-Commander here."

Leliana nodded. "The Divine has given me the authority to remain in Starkhaven and act in her name in this matter. Did you have someone specific in mind?"

"Knight-Captain Cullen, from Kirkwall."

"A surprising choice considering your history with the Templar Order in Kirkwall, but I will honor your request and send word that he should report to the Starkhaven Chantry."

Adrianna nodded her thanks, but said nothing. Sensing that she needed time to process and absorb the weight of the task she was taking on, Leliana smiled faintly before moving to the door.

"I must take my leave. There is still much that needs to be done. I believe I have found a suitable location for the new Circle to take up residence, but there are still a few details to work out. If you have need of me, leave word with Grand Cleric Fiona."

After Leliana had gone, the Grand Cleric moved to Hawke's side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, seeking to ease the mage's troubled thoughts. "You are doing the right thing, child."

"I hope you're right, Grand Cleric. I truly do." Adrianna replied, managing a faint smile. "If you will excuse me."

Sebastian watched in silent concern as Hawke all but fled from the Grand Cleric's chambers. To an outside eye, nothing was amiss, but he had spent enough time around her to recognize the stiff set of her shoulders that spoke of her own inner torment. Excusing himself from the Grand Cleric, he moved quickly through the Chantry, but Adrianna was already gone. Stepping out into the late morning sun, he started to head back toward the palace, thinking she might have sought the comfort of its walls, but the soft sound of a ragged intake of breath had him turning into a darkened archway that led back toward the Chantry's rear courtyard.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sebastian."

Her voice was so soft he almost didn't catch the words as he stepped into the shadows that concealed her. In the dim light, he could see her leaning heavily against the stone wall, her eyes closed. Argo stood attentively at her side, a stalwart protector during her moment of vulnerability.

"If anyone can pull this off, it's you." He replied, gently testing the waters of her emotional state.

"I wish I had your confidence." A ghost of a smile touched her lips, but it was a bitter thing. "The Divine is basically asking me to fix this entire Templar versus mage mess single handedly. And if that wasn't enough, I've got the threat of holy war hanging over me if I fail. I know I managed to pull off some impressive feats in Kirkwall, but I had an entire group of friends at my back. Now, it's just me and I don't know that I'm strong enough to do this alone."

"You're not alone, Hawke." Stepping closer, Sebastian took a chance and reached out, touching his fingers to the underside of her chin to lift her gaze to his. "I was loyal to you before I became Prince of Starkhaven. You need but say the word and I'll be there for you… in whatever capacity you need."

The faint smile touched her lips again, but this time there was no bitterness in it, only a quiet sort of awe. "Despite everything that happened, you still believe in me that much?"

"Aside from the Maker, there's no one I believe in more." He smiled and was pleased to see her smile strengthen in return.

"Thank you, Sebastian. It's nice to know you still have my back."

"Forever and always, Hawke. Forever and always."


End file.
